El reino del Mar
by Rosa Azul
Summary: Dos reinos enemigos. Un principe y una princesa que han jurado destruirse mutuamente. Estos se conocen sin saber quienes son realmente ¿que pasara cuando lo descubran?


Hola, aquí traigo mi segundo fic, espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos sino de CLAMP.

**Capitulo I**

**Shaoran**

Siempre he odiado el cargo de príncipe, y el dinero que este conlleva.

Las vestimentas caras con las que debemos vestinos son solo una barrera en la sociedad, entre las personas humildes y las estúpidas...digo las ricas.

El dinero es solo algo material. Jamas le dará la felicidad a nadie.

Yo siempre he sido una persona con las ideas claras y de pequeño pensaba lo mismo que ahora.

_Así que mi padre, conocedor de mis pensamientos y sabiendo tan bien como yo que el dinero no me daría la infancia que yo quería, me permitió vestirme con ropas normal, nada de materiales caros, y salir a jugar con los demás niños, siempre y cuando yo no dijera quien era realmente._

_Un trato_

_Trato que yo acepte encantado, ya que no se me había pasado ni un segundo por la cabeza, se suponía que yo quería hacerme pasar por un niño normal, decirlo seria una tontería._

_A veces mi padre tenia cosas de tonto, y las sigue teniendo..._

_Pero todo eso se acabo una soleada tarde._

_Tenia trece años y jugaba, con mis amigos, a pillarnos unos a otros, en el mercado._

_Estaba con los gemelos Yukito y Yue, hijos de un mercader. Su pelo plateado y sus ojos marrones, les daba un aire de misterio que daba hasta miedo. Y Yamazaki huérfano que vivía en una casa abandona, su pelo negro desaliñado y los arapos que tenia por ropa dejaban bien claro que era huérfano y pobre, pero sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo de felicidad, que yo no creo haber sentido jamas. _

_Nosotros ayudábamos a Yamazaki dándole un poco de dinero. Yo no podía darle mucho, se suponía que no me sobraba el dinero, aunque encantado le hubiera dado una fortuna...Bueno, dudo que mi padre me hubiera dejado, es una forma de hablar..._

_Sigo por donde iba..._

_Estábamos jugando cuando Yamazaki se cruzó delante del caballo del rey haciendo que mi padre cayera al suelo de arena. Como era de esperar los guardias del rey se abalanzaron sobre él antes de que le diera tiempo a huir._

_Le pegaron unas cuantas guantadas. Finalmente el general sacó su arma, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza como castigo._

_Mi padre se quedó quieto, sin hacer absolutamente nada._

_Lo único que hacia era observar la escena mientras mi tío le ayudaba a levantarse._

_Me miró fijamente como esperando a que hiciera algo._

_Y entonces lo comprendí._

_Me estaba poniendo a prueba._

_Quería ver si por mi deseo de hacerme pasar por un niño normal dejaría morir a un amigo, a uno de mis mejores amigos o salvar su vida aunque eso significara dejar todo esa falsa y no poder volver a salir a jugar nunca más._

_O al menos eso pensaba y sigo pensando._

_Obviamente elegí la segunda opción._

_-DETENEOS- les grité a los soldados, los cuales me miraron y como, obviamente, no me reconocieron._

_Y una lluvia de carcajadas cayo sobre mi._

_-¿Y quien va a detenernos tu?-me dijo el general con burla y sarcasmo._

_Otro soldado me señalo con el dedo_

_-¿Tu?-dijo en el mismo tono que el general._

_Otro coro de carcajadas se extendido por el mercadillo._

_-He dicho que lo soltéis-dije firmemente._

_Y les mostré mi muñeca, donde tenia y tengo el tatuaje real. Un tatuaje que todos los integrantes de la familia real del reino del sol debemos tener. Un pequeño sol justo debajo del pulgar._

_-Príncipe-fue el susurro del general al darse cuenta del error que había cometido al ponerse chulo conmigo._

_Segundos después cuando se recupero de la sorpresa y el asombro, se postro ante mi, seguido de todos los soldados y ciudadanos que estaban en el mercado._

_-Eres el príncipe- murmuro Yamazaki, que se encontraba frente a mi, confundido y sorprendido. Miré a los gemelos, que estaban detrás mía, y se encontraban en el mismo estado que el moreno._

_-Siento haberos mentido, chicos- me disculpe mirando al suelo-pero era la única forma de poder salir a jugar- les dije intentando excusarme, pero sabia que aunque funcionara y no se cabrearan daría igual. Yo no podría volver a salir con ellos._

_Mi padre, subió ya en su caballo, se acerco a mi._

_-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hijo-dijo sonriendo, mirándome penetrante con sus ojos negros, mientras su melena castaña se mecía por la suave brisa- has ante puesto la vida de un amigo a tu deseo. Eres un gran príncipe, ¿Verdad, hermano?_

_Mi tío se aproximo a nosotros. Me miró con sus ojos negros, idénticos a los de mi padre. _

_Mi y mi padre se parecían mucho, pero a mi tío le faltaba la melena, había tenido esa brillante calva desde que tengo memoria._

_-Por supuesto, es el mejor príncipe-dijo despeinándome._

_Yo les sonreí a ambos._

_Era y soy modesto pero los piropos nos gustan a todos._

_-Volvamos a casa._

_Mi padre me dio la mano y de un salto subí a su caballo... bueno a su yegua blanca, la niña de sus ojos, después de mi hermana, claro._

_Cuando la yegua de mi padre empezó a alejarse del mercado, miré hacia atrás, para ver como mis amigos me seguían mirando sorprendidos y confundidos. Yo les dirigí una mirada triste, sabia que seria la ultima vez que los vería... o eso creía yo._

-Príncipe- me llama una sirvienta que acaba de entrar en mi habitación.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a ella.

-¿Si?

-Lo esperan para la ceremonia

-Ya voy

Me dirijo hacia la puerta para seguir a la sirvienta.

Hoy cumplo los dieciocho años, y como es costumbre aquí se celebra la ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

Mi mayoría de edad.

Llevo el traje tradicional, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con los pantalones a juego de seda y unas botas negras.

He intentado peinarme pero tengo el pelo demasiado "rebelde" así que se me ha quedado una especie de "peinado informal"

Acabo de llegar al salón principal. Esta lleno de hombres y sirvientas.

Se habré un pasillo entre la gente para que pase. Dudo un momento antes de seguir, se que este es mi destino pero no estoy muy seguro de querer hacer esto, no después de darme cuenta de como es mi hermano realmente...

_Mi hermano, mi padre y yo estábamos en un consejo de guerra_

_-Debemos recuperar Aprica-comenzó mi hermano._

_-Pero si eso fue hace mucho-intervine yo._

_Lo cierto era que no tenia muchas ganas de empezar una guerra con el Reino de la Luz, aunque fuera para recuperar algo que fue nuestro._

_-Tu hermano tiene razón_

_-Padre, esa ciudad era nuestra_

_Yo me quede en silencio al igual que mi hermano. La decisión final seria la de mi padre._

_-Atacaremos_

_Mi hermano se alegro bastante, cosa que a mi me pareció extraño, iba a haber una guerra y se alegra..._

_Jamas entenderé a mi hermano_

_Obviamente yo no compartí su alegría, no era ni soy muy partidario de las guerras._

_Al día siguiente mi hermano, sus tropas y yo salimos de nuestra querida Solis._

_Cuando llegamos empezó la masacre más grande que hubiera tenido el horror de presenciar._

_Ataviados con nuestras armadura, espadas y flechas al igual que nuestros enemigos, pero les ganábamos en numero._

_Finalmente vencimos. Los soldados, mujeres y niños vivos que quedaban se rindieron, y se arrodillaron ante nosotros._

_Mi hermano, en respuesta, empezó a decapitar a los soldados. Y a mi me costo detenerle pero lo conseguí cuando puse una espada en su cuello._

_Mi hermano tiro su espada y se alejo de mi. Cogió a una mujer y se la llevo a una casa cercana con clara intención de violarla. Entre yo y sus hombres conseguimos apartarlo de la mujer, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo subimos a su caballo y lo mandemos con algunos hombres al palacio._

_Yo tranquilice a los ciudadanos les dije que buscaran refugio para esa noche, que al día siguiente empezaríamos a arreglar las casas._

_A los tres día regrese al palacio, prometiendo que volvería a Aprica en dos o tres días para seguir ayudando._

_Lo cierto era que necesitaba ver a mi prometida._

_A mi amada prometida._

-¡Hijo, vamos!-me llama mi padre, supongo que me he sumido demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos.

No me queda más remedio, tendré que jurarle lealtad a mi hermano.

Con lo que lo odio.

-Hijo mio, empecemos con el juramento-dice cuando llego a su lado-quitate la camiseta.

Tal vez aun pueda huir. Seguramente mis hombres estén en el barco, miro a mi alrededor.

Misión Imposible.

El pasillo que la gente había abierto para mi antes ahora se encuentra cerrado.

Mi quito la camiseta y me preparo mentalmente para la que se me viene encima.

-Comienza, hijo mio.

Coloco mi mano derecha en el lado izquierdo del pecho, sobre el corazón.

-Juro defender nuestro reino con mi vida. Juro ayudar a gobernar este reino con justicia. Y juro destruir el Reino del Mar con mis propias manos.

Da igual cuanto lo jure, jamas lo haré.

El tatuaje de mi muñeca comienza a brillar, el tatuaje comienza a hacerse más grande y del sol sale una especie de cuerda que rodea el brazo entero, llegando hasta mi hombro, acabando en la quijada con otro pequeño sol, la especie de cuerda fina se funde con mi piel, metiéndose dentro.

Y duele, duele mucho.

Pero como príncipe no puedo demostrar el dolor, por el orgullo masculino y eso...

**Sakura**

Cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me cepillaba el pelo antes de dormir, después me acostaba, me leia un cuento y me besaba la frente. Y era algo que me encantaba que hiciera.

Y aunque eso se le haga solo a los niños pequeño, y a los adolescentes les parece una gilipollez, yo lo hecho de menos.

Y no es porque sea infantil sino porque son los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre...

Murió...corrijo la mataron cuando tenia ocho años.

_Una hermosa tarde mi madre me llevo a los limites de nuestro reino, donde el reino del mar hace frontera con el reino del sol. Paseábamos por la frontera, en una ciudad de nuestro reino que antes perteneció al reino vecino. Esa ciudad pertenecía a nuestro reino gracias a mi tatarabuelo._

_En ese momento a nuestros reinos los unía la "amistad" que duro poco..._

_Mi madre y yo hablábamos alegremente cuando vimos al príncipe y futuro rey del reino del sol._

_Mi madre, como buena reina, se detuvo a hablar con él._

_Todo iba perfectamente, yo estaba distraída mirando el paisaje, cuando escuche como si alguien expulsara todo el aire de golpe, mire y vi sangre brotar del vientre de mi madre, mientras el príncipe limpiaba su espada. Mi madre, pálida, cayo al suelo inconsciente._

_-Si dices algo mataré a tu padre- me amenazo en un susurro._

_Y se fue._

_Yo no puede más que gritar. La gente llegó y enseguida la llevaron con una curandera pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido demasiada sangre._

_Esa tarde perdida a mi madre y a un hermano al que jamas llegue a conocer._

_Por otra parte yo solo dije que había sido un ciudadano del reino vecino. Ya habiaa perdido a bastante gente en un día, no quería perder a mi padre también. _

_Y jure vengarme._

Debo vengarme.

Deseo vengarme.

Una venganza que llegara muy pronto.

Desde entonces nuestro reinos son enemigos.

-Princesa-me llama un sirviente- la esperan para empezar la ceremonia.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a él.

-Ya voy.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta para seguir al sirviente.

Hoy cumplo los dieciséis años, y como es costumbre aquí se celebra la ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

Mi mayoría de edad.

Llevo el traje tradicional, un vestido blanco, largo, palabra de honor, un cinturón negro en la cintura y zapatos de tacón negros.

El pelo lo llevo suelto, me llega hasta la cintura, el flequillo recto en la frente y una diadema negra

Acabo de llegar al salón principal. Esta lleno de mujeres, hombres, sirvientas y sirvientes.

Se habré un pasillo entre la gente para que pase. Avanzo con decisión hasta el centro, donde me espera mi padre.

-Empecemos- me dice sonriendo y mirándome con orgullo

Coloco mi mano derecha en el lado izquierdo del pecho, sobre el corazón.

-Como futura reina, juro defender nuestro reino con mi vida. Juro gobernar este reino con justicia e igualdad. Y juro destruir el Reino del Sol con mis propias manos.

Y lo haré, por supuesto que lo haré. No dejaré vivo a ninguno de esos bastardos, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Al hacer el juramento, la parte de encima del pecho comienza a brillar. Siento un dolor punzante y continuo, el cual acaba cuando la luz desaparece, dejando ver dos tatuajes. Dos estrellas, cada una encima de cada pecho.

**Continuara...**

Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis un review.


End file.
